High School Academy
by Uzumaki dimas-san
Summary: Kisah kehidupan kemujuran dan kesialan naruto dengan teman-teman konyolnya.walaupun dia bernasip sial tapi ia pantang menyerah untuk menghadapi semua itu walau banyak rintangan yang harus dihadapinya bersama teman-temannya.


Title : High School Academy

Writer and Author : Sayid Dimas M.I.

Disclaimer : Bukan aku pemilik Naruto ama HS DxD ...

CrossOver : Naruto, High School DxD, Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai, Dsb.

Genre : Action , Comedy (maaf kalo garing) , Ecchi , Friendship , Romance.

Pairing : penulis bingung, jadi bantuin tentuin ya, para reader.

Warning : Danger! Penulis Newcomer! many typo!

-Bab 1 -

Suatu pagi, di suatu kamar tidur.  
"BRAAK..."

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"adaw! Badanku...!" teriak gaje dari seorang ups seiblis remaja yang baru saja di bangunkan dari tidurnya dengan cara yang luar biasa. Dia dibangunkan dengan melemparkan kasur beserta diri-nya ke lemari yang berada di kamar-nya (-_- sadis bener).

"wakwakwakwakwak!" dan si pelaku dari peristiwa menyedihkan ini tertawa dengan tidak jelasnya pula.

Dan sikorban pun mengeluarkan hawa mistis dari tubuhnya sambil menggosok wajahnya yang merah karena terbentur lemari. " hey..ino... kau menjahiliku lagi... kemari kau! " teriaknya sambil mulai mengejar gadis yang menyakiti wajahnya yang tadinya menyedihkan malah tambah menyedihkan.

"hahahahahaha!" sedangkan sigadis malah mengeluarkan tawa yang semakin menggelegar sambil berlari menuju keruang tengah dimana disana terdapat iblis yang terlihat muda dan cantik walau terdapat beberapa kriput di wajahnya wkwkwkwk #plak.

"ino! Berhenti kau!" teriak sang korban sambil terus mengejar sipelaku tindakan tak senonoh tadi. Dan sikorban inilah tidak lain adalah karakter utama dari fiction ini.

Pause

Hai, namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Warna rambutku pirang menyala dengan gaya rambut agak panjang (bayangin aja usui dari kaichou wa maid-sama) dengan bagian belakang lebih panjang, warna mata biru langit, tubuh agak atletis, kulit berwarna agak putih, walaupun wajahku tampan tapi wajahku juga agak mirip preman yang membuatku mendapat banyak masalah, ditambah aku memiliki tato kanji di lengan kananku yang bertuliskan "AOI" yang artinya biru dan telinga kanan kuberi sedikit pierching membuatku semakin terlihat liar. Kesukaan ramen, warna biru laut dan jingga, gaming, bermain tombak, dan yang aneh adalah aku yang suka main viola dan piano. yang tak kusuka yaitu yang mengganggu waktu santaiku. Aku merupakan iblis yang memiliki teman dengan otak yang hampir tak waras semua. Senjataku tombak.

Resume

"hahahahahaha! Ayo Naru-kun kejar terus! Ahahahaha!"

Pause

Ino Yamanaka!,aku berasal dari rambutku adalah pirang pucat dengan gaya poni bagian kananku menutupi sebagian wajahku sedangkan sebelah kiri wajahku hanya memperlihatkan sedikit poni lalu sisi kanan dan kiriku panjangnya hanya seleher sehingga bagian depan membingkai wajahku dan bagian rambut bagian belakang yang panjangnya sampai betisku aku kepang dan ujungnya aku tali dengan pita ungu, aku senang karena dadaku sangat berisi dan bentuk tubuhku menurutku indah serta wajah yang menurutku cantik, kulit sangat putih, warna mata biru laut. Aku suka tuhan, michael-san, kopi, menjahili naru-kun, gaming, warna biru langit dan ungu, main tombak, masak, sesuatu yang manis, dan main gitar. Yang tak kusuka olahraga di luar ruangan, jalan-jalan, sesuatu yang menggangguku ketika aku bermalas-malasan. Aku adalah salah seseorang yang tinggal bersama naru-kun,Senjataku tombak dan aku adalah Manusia.

Resume

Nah, melihat adegan kejar-kejaran ala drama india ini #plak sang wanita galak kriputan pun tersenyum. "Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, berhenti kejar-kejaran nanti makanan yang kubuat tumpah loh." Ujarnya menasihati mereka berdua yang kejar-kejaran tadi.

Mereka berhenti sejenak dan menatap sikriput tadi.

"biarin, makanan buatan Tsunade-san kan gak enak." Balas Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya.

Twich!

"ho oh, bener tuh masakan nee-san emang yang terburuk." timpal Naruto setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

Twich!

"menurutmu makanan Tsunade-san harus diapakan, Naru-kun?" tanya Ino meminta pendapat dari Naruto seraya mendekat kearahnya.

"bakar mungkin." Jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan mata, melipat tangan di dada serta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. (-_-")

"Bletak"

"Bletak"

"adaw!" teriak mereka berdua sambil memegang benjolan dikepala masing-masing setelah di jitak oleh si kriput pembuat makanan tadi.

Sang kriput mengeluarkan hawa suram dari belakangnya. "Naruto-kun..." kata-katanya terdengar berat dan membuat Naruto langsung menelan paksa ludahnya. "cepat mandi..!" Lalu dia mengubah arah pandangannya kearah Ino. "dan Ino-chan." Kali ini si pirang cantiklah yang harus menelan paksa ludahnya sendiri. "siapkan buku-bukumu dan Naruto untuk hari pertama sekolah kalian."

Pause

Namaku Tsunade,Tsunade senju. Ciri-ciriku rambut pirang lurus sebahu yang biasanya terus terikat dua ekor kuda longgar,tubuhku lumayan berisi, warna mata cokelat, warna kulit putih, dan walaupun aku lumayan cantik tapi aku sudah berumur (sudah tua). Kesukaan dada ayam, memasak, membaca, mengurus rumah , berolahraga, dan bersantai. Yang tak kusuka, yang mengejek makananku atau kriputku, author/writer (-_-"), dan juga merupakan pemilik dari penginapan ini lebih tepatnya kos-kosan (~_~").

Resume

"i-iya..." ucap mereka berdua.

"Wuzzz!" merekapun langsung melaksanakan apa yang diinstruksikan sang kakak.

"haah... mereka itu selalu begitu..." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum hangat.

Naruto langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat mandi,ketika naruto hendak pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat tangga,naruto tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sama-sama tinggal disini..

"Braak.."

(Mereka jatuh bersamaan...)

"adaw!kepalaku..!" ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya...pada saat yang sama...terdengar suara seseorang.

"adaaw…sakitnya" ucap seseorang itu.

Ketika naruto ingin mebuka matanya,tangan-nya merasa sedang memegang sesuatu yang lembut (hehehehe),dia pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan...seketika itu naruto terteguk malu karna tau siapa yang telah dia tabrak tadi ialah seorang wanita.

"na..naruto-kun, bisa to..lo..ng lepaskan tanganmu dari da..da..ku ."ucap lembut dari wanita itu..naruto langsung sadar setelah tersipu malu,dia lalu melihat bahwa tangannya lagi memegang dada wanita (oppai),  
naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dada wanita itu...

"gomen nasai...hinata-chan."ujar Naruto sambil beberapa kali menundukan kepalanya.

"aku ...tidak..apa-apa naruto-kun."ujar Hinata sambil terseyum malu.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan hinata-chan..?"ucap Naruto karna khawatir.

"aku tidak papa kok, naruto-kun apakah kamu tidak mandi sekarang kan hari pertama kamu ke sekolah..?"ujar Hinata sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Oohh iya makasih ya hinata,telah mengigatkan aku."ujar Naruto sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah naruto selesai mandi dan memakai langsung bergegas menuju ruang tengah , ketika dia sampai di ruang tengah?

"Ohayou gozaimasu.!" Ujar Naruto sambil berteriak,ia terdiam sejenak setelah melihat keadaan di sekeliling-nya yang sunyi.

"Eehhh!..kemana semua orang?" Ujar Naruto dengan keadaan bingung karena tidak ada siapa2 lagi di meja makan.

"Ohayou..naruto-kun." Ujar Tsunade dengan keadaan lemas,karena lelah setelah membuat makanan dan membersihkan rumah.

"Onii-chan kemana semua orang?" Ujar Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Pada saat yang sama datanglah Ino dengan membawa tas miliknya menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Ohayou..Naruto-kun!..Ohayou..Onee-san!." Ujar Ino.

"O-ohayou.." Ucap mereka berdua.

Tsunade lalu berbicara kepada mereka bahwa semua orang sudah pergi dari pagi, pada saat Naruto dan Ino sedang mandi (mereka tidak mandi bersama lho).

"Ittekimasu." Ujar Naruto mengucapkan salam untuk keluar rumah kepada Tsunade yang berada di depan pintu rumah.

"Ittekimaaaaaasu! Tsunade-san!" teriak Ino kearah tsunade dengan ceria.

"Itterasai." balas tsunade dengan seyum hangatnya.

Dan merekapun berjalan berdua. Melewati gerbang rumah mereka.

"Naru-kun, aku sangat bersemangat ke sekolah..." ujar Ino dengan wajah masam.

Naruto facepalm mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino yang berbeda dengan gestur tubuhnya. "tubuhmu tak bereaksi sama dengan ucapanmu." Ujar Naruto datar.

"..." Ino terdiam berhenti dan hanya menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan.

"?" Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Ino dan balik menatap Ino.

"Naru-kun..." sebut Ino dengan nada lembut.

"ya, kenapa?" entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang gak beres.

"gendong aku." Ujar Ino nyengir gaje. "habis sekolahnya jauh banget, aku lelah..." lanjutnya.

Naruto facepalm lagi. "oi babi pemalas, jarak sekolah dengan rumah kita hanya 320 meter, dan kita belum menempuh 1/8 jalan. Itu artinya kita masih berjalan kurang libih sejauh 40 meter saja. Dan kau bilang lelah? Yang benar saja, dasar babi pemalas." Ujar Naruto memandang datar Ino dengan facepalm.

"mou... kasar sekali, aku ini kan gadis yang lemah lembut dan cepat lelah." Balas Ino sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang dimanis-maniskan.

"lemah lembut apanya? Kau itu pemalas, suka jahilin, pembawa sial, dan gak waras." Ujar inner Naruto jijik. "gak mau." Ujar Naruto dengan nada kemudian langsung melanjutkan jalannya yang berhenti dikarenakan hal gak jelas.

"puk" terdapat tangan yang mengalung di leher Naruto dan tubuh yang menggantung di punggungnya serta benda empuk yang menghimpit punggungnya.

"kumohon..." ucap Ino lembut membuat Naruto merinding disko.

Akhirnya Naruto membiarkan Ino berada di punggungnya. Dan lima detik kemudian setelah dia berjalan sambil menggendong Ino, ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari Ino yang menandakan bahwa dia telah tidur. Hal ini kembali membuat Naruto facepalm. "bagus, 5 detik. Ini rekor terbarumu Ino... kau dan kemalasanmu." Ujarnya menggerutu dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian merekapun akhirnya sampai di gerbang. Namun semangat Naruto makin ngedrop. Bukan karena gadis yang ia gendong tapi karena teriakan-teriakan gaje oleh para 'baca=cowok' dari sekolahan ini. Lalu Naruto menatap mereka dan merekapun diam ketakutan. Salah satu dari cowok-cowok itu mendekati mereka, tepatnya medekati Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

"hei, kau murid baru kan? Apaan wajahmu itu? Ngajak berantem!?" sentaknya. Sedangkan sang karakter utama kita hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil menggerutu mendengar ucapan selamat datang dari mereka dan juga para siswi yang ketakutan ketika dia melewati mereka.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri sekolahan ini dengan tujuan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Oh iya nama sekolahan ini adalah SMA Kuou dan mereka berdua merupakan murid baru di sekolahan ini.

"haah... yang mana ruangan kepala sekolahan ni?" ujarnya menggerutu setelah lama mencari tapi tak ketemu-ketemu.

Dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya Naruto yang menggendong Ino nyasar dan melihat ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ORC Club'. Dia yang melihatnya pun langsung facepalm dan dengan gak jelasnya membatin 'orc? Seperti monster di game aja. Ato didalamnya terdapat orc-orc yang sedang di gorok dan diteliti bagiannya.' Diapun merinding memikirkan hal absurd itu.

"permisi..." ujarnya dengan takut-takut tengok kanan, tengok kiri, tengok belakang, tengok depan (?). Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia di gorok dari belakang (?).

"ara-ara, ya? ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar sesuatu dengan suara yang bisa bikin Naruto makin merinding disko.

Dan... ba! Ternyata yang keluar adalah gadis iblis bertubuh molek, bersurai hitam legam yang bagian belakangnya diikat kuncir kuda, beriris ungu, dan berwajah menawan lengkap dengan senyumannya. Tunggu, sepertinya Naruto kenal dia. Tapi dia lupa siapa gadis didepannya itu siapa.

"ara, ternyata Naruto-san. Mencari Buchou ya? Tapi sayang, dia tidak sedang ada disini." Ujarnya masih dengan senyumannya. Dan Naruto dengan gak jelasnya membatin lagi "siapa dia? Sok kenal banget. Ato aku aja yang udah pikun. Buchou? Siapa itu Buchou? Ato jangan-jangan ketua dari penggorokan orc disini? Hiii! Aku nggak mau mati muda. Halah, masa bodo, aku kan cuma mau nanya jalan.'ano... bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana ruangan kepala sekolah? Kami murid baru disini." Ujarnya.

"ara, Naruto-san dan teman manismu ,murid baru ya disini. Ara, mari aku tunjukkan jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah... ufufufufufu..." ajaknya diakhiri dengan tawa sadis.

'halah, manis apanya. Teman yang kugendong ini itu pemalas, jahil, dan merepotkan. Mananya coba yang manis... eeeh tunggu-tunggu... kok dia bisa tau kalo Ino itu Temanku? Siapa dia? Huaaagh! Terserah deh yang penting dia mau kasih tau jalan.' Batin Naruto nista dengan wajah dongkol.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruangan Kepala sekolah.

"Arigatou sudah mengantarkan kami sampai disini. Maaf merepotkan." Ujar Naruto.

"ara, sama-sama. Oke, aku kembali ke club dulu ya, ja.." balas gadis itu.

"eh, tunggu pemudi-san." Seru Naruto.

Sedangkan yang di beri seruan mengerutkan alisnya. "ya?"

"namamu siapa? Kenapa kau tahu yang kugendong ini Temanku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent.

"Gubrak!"  
Sang gadispun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sambil menggosok kepalanya ia berkata. "ara-ara, kau melupakan ku Naruto-san. Namaku Akeno Himejima, aku adalah queen Rias. Dan aku tahu Ino-chan adalah Teman masa kecil mu sejak kau melamar Rias bersama dengannya dan Tsunade-san... ufufufufufu... sayangnya kau ditolak Rias fufufufufu..." ujarnya dengan akhiran tawa khasnya.

Oke, sekarang Naruto ingat. "sial, kenapa One-chan menyuruhku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Kejadian 'itu' masih membuatku malu. Dan sekarang dia membuatku kembali bertemu dengannya. Shit! tripple shit! (?)" Batin Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. "a-ah... iya maaf. Aku melupakanmu Akeno-san." Ujar Naruto meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya melupakan seonggok iblis di belakangnya.

"bruk!"

"Aduh, Pantatku!" jerit Ino sebab di jatuhkan dalam keadaan tidur. "baka-naru-kun! Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku!" teriak Ino sambil berdiri dan menggosok bokong mulus dan berisinya (hehehehe).

"e-ehehehehe... maaf... gak sengaja. Lagipula kita sudah sampai di sekolahan kok." Balas Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"jangan dijatuhin juga kali, dasar, Naruto-sama!" ucap Ino ketus. Lalu ia mengubah arah pandangnya kearah Akeno. "oh, Akeno-san, apa kabar. Kau sekolah disini ya.. bagaimana kabar Rias-Ojou-chan?" tanya Ino tersenyum senang bertemu dengan Akeno.

Entah apa hubungan mereka, Naruto terlihat tidak perduli dan otaknya sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Hal yang membuatnya sangat berat untuk bersekolah di sini.

"ara-ara, dia dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Kami mendapat keluarga baru yang istimewa, seorang Sekiryuutei. Namanya adalah Issei, Issei Hyoudou dan seorang biarawati bernama Asia Argento pemilik sacred gear twillight healing." Ujar Akeno dengan logatnya.

"wuih! Keren tuh. Kapan-kapan temukan kami dengan mereka ya, Akeno-san." Balas Ino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

'benar-benar pembawa sial.' Batin Naruto nista.

"ara, tentu saja, kalian bisa keclub kami nanti siang." Balas Akeno dengan senang hati. "kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya, jaa Ino-chan..." lanjutnya lalu berjalan kembali kearah dari mana mereka datang tadi.

"jaa... Akeno-san..." Balas Ino. "nah, sekarang kita ngapain Naru-kun?"

"ngamen di prapatan?" balas Naru dengan wajah menyakinkan sehingga membuat Ino mengangguk paham. "ya masuk lah... ngapain juga kita ngamen diprapatan, babi-chan..." lanjutnya dengan nada ketus.

Mendengarnya, Ino mengecutkan bibir ranumnya. "mou, aku kan hanya bertanya."  
.

.  
Kelas XII B

Wuih, kelas ini seperti angin ribut. Liat aja, kertas-kertas beterbangan, Siswa-siswi saling ngobrol tanpa ada yang mengontrolnya dari yang cekcok adu mulut (?) sampe yang adu otot. Dan kedua karakter utama yang akan memasuki kelas ini langsung menatap horor kelas itu. 'tu kelas ato pasar minggu? Rame amat...' batin mereka.

"cklek..." guru yang mereka ikutipun membuka pintu ruangan kelas itu, dan seketika kelas itu langsung jadi sunyi bagai malam yang sepi (?).

'gilaaa! Langsung diam!' batin Naruto dan Ino facepalm dengan calon ruang kelas mereka.

Sang guru memasuki kelas itu seraya memberi isyarat untuk menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

"kau tau Ino, hidupku dipenuhi hal-hal gila. Dan kau adalah hal tergila yang pernah kutemui. Dan sekarang aku akan masuk ke kelas yang gila pula." Ujar Naruto menggerutu curhat kepada Gadis disampingnya seraya menatap matanya dengan pandangan datar.

Dan Inopun yang mendengarnya hanya mengeluarkan tawa halusnya.

"Namikaze-san, Yamanaka-san, silahkan masuk..." merasa dipanggil, merekapun memasuki ruangan bersama-sama. Tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari Ino menyebabkan Ino tidak kelihatan jika dilihat dari samping.

Lalu setelah sampai disamping sang guru, Naruto dan Ino menghadap kearah murid-murid yang lain. "nah, silahkan kalian berdua mengenalkan diri kalian." Ujar sang guru mempersilahkan duo blonde itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, Namaku Yamanaka Ino, umur 17 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 23 September, berasal dari prancis" ujar Ino seraya memejamkan mata dan menyelipkan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya ke belakang telinga kanannya. Dengan jari yang masih menyentuh ujung poni itu ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tersenyum manis seraya berkata. "salam kenal, mohon bantuannya... minna"

Hal kecil yang dilakukan Ino ini membuat para laki-laki diam dengan mulut menganga dan hidung yang mimisan secara berjamaah. Dan para siswi tersenyum hangat kearah Ino.

"kirei..." ujar salah satu siswa disana.

"Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha!" seru para siswa bersama-sama seperti suku asmat dari irian jaya (~_~).

"ehem." Dan sang guru pun hanya berdehem dengan aura suram sebagai backgroundnya membuat para siswa kembali diam seketika. Setelah itu ia kembali melirik Naruto, mempersilahkannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto yang sempat ngedrop kembali menatap datar seisi kelas. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, umur 17 tahun, lahir 10 Oktober di prancis juga. Salam kenal." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat datar, sedatar triplek dan dengan muka malas. Sebenarnya ada beberapa siswi yang memerah melihat wajah tampan Naruto, tapi yang menatap horor dirinya ternyata lebih banyak. Mungkin mereka berfikir kelakuan Naruto seliar penampilannya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangnya keseisi kelas. Namun, ia malah bertatap mata dengan sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Surai merah darah itu, mata biru kelam yang bening itu, wajah itu... "Rias..." gumamnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Kenapa dari banyaknya kelas, ia mendapat kelas yang sama dengan gadis yang sangat ingin ia hindari itu. Sedangkan gadis itu ternyata juga menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Yamanaka-san, silahkan kau duduk di samping Akeno-san, Akeno-san, bisa tunjukkan tanganmu? Nah Itu dia, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong itu." Ujar sang guru tersebut menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Akeno. Dan ini tentu saja membuat Ino senang mendapat tempat duduk disamping gadis yang ia kenal.

"Namikaze-san, silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong disamping Gremory-san."

Deg..deg

'g-gremory?' batin Naruto dengan mata setengah melotot.  
"Tolong tunjukkan tanganmu Gremory-san." Ujar guru itu dan yang diberi instruksi menunjukkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. Yup dialah Rias Gremory, iblis menawan bertubuh molek itu akan menjadi teman sebangku Naruto. Mungkin siswa biasa akan senang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sangat ingin menjauhinya. "kau bisa duduk disamping gadis bersurai merah itu, Namikaze-san"

Naruto mengangguk paham.

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke bangku masing-masing.

"Naru-kun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bangkuku berada didepan Rias-ojou-chan, jadi kau bisa ajak aku bicara kapan saja." Ujar Ino mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang tengah murung dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan mengangguk dan senyum lemah.

"Terimakasih..."

"sama-sama!"

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangkunya kembali.

Deg!..deg!

Kembali, Naruto kembali bertatap muka dengan Rias. Mengabaikan rasa gugupnya, ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun... apa kabar." Tanya Rias dengan nada kaku. Darisini Naruto juga menyadari bahwa ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang gugup.

"b-baik, kau?" balas Naruto dengan nada kaku pula kemudian menanyakan kembali kepada Rias. 'oh shit, situasi macam apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi sangat gugup seperti ini? Ini memalukan...' batinnya merutuki dirinya yang membalas dengan kaku.

"a-ku baik-baik saja, mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya y-a?" tanya Rias yang dibalas dengan Naruto dengan anggukan kaku.

'apaan nih? Setahun, aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Mana kuat! Bantu aku TUHAN! Berikan kutukanmu kepada one-chan sialan itu!...' jeritnya dalam hati tanpa merasakan sakit apa-apa.

"baiklah, silahkan buka buku matematika kalian halaman 8 dan bla bla bla..."

"Waktune balek!"

Naruto facepalm mendengar bunyi bel pulang dari sekolahan ini. 'kenapa semua hal jadi tambah konyol dan buruk.' Pikirnya mendengar suara aneh itu.

Para murid dikelas inipun langsung bergegas membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya dan dalam sekejap kelas itu langsung sepi meninggalkan 3 iblis. Hal ini menyebabkan Naruto facepalm kembali. 'oke, aku nyerah ama takdir yang membawaku kepada hal-hal gila.' Pikirnya.

"Naru-kun, ayo kita ke club orc. Akeno-san mengajakku dan kau kesana. Dia akan mengenalkan peerage-peerage manis Rias-ojou-chan." Ujar Ino bermaksud mengajak Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan ngedrop gara-gara bel pulang gaje tadi.

Merasa ajakan Ino tak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Akeno berujar. "ara, sepertinya Naruto-san kehabisan banyak cairan." Ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai tipis. Sepertinya dia memiliki maksud tersendiri ketika mengatakan itu.

Naruto merinding seketika dan menatap mereka berdua. "Tadi aku merinding karena hal yang tak kuketahui, apa kalian tahu apa penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggosok kedua lengannya yang dijawab dengan gelengan kompak dari mereka berdua.

"oke, karena Naru-kun sudah sadar, ayo kita kesana Akeno-san." Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Akeno.

"tunggu, kita mau kemana!" tanya Naruto dengan berseru.

"Ketempat Rias-ojou-chan!" balas Ino ketus.

"oooh..." respon naruto dengan ber oh ria dan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu seakan ingat sesuatu ia mengganti raut mukanya dengan wajah terkejut. "HEH!"

Bersambung...

Author Note :

Tolong di review ya, aku mau nanya siapa yang cocok dipasangin ama Naruto dan bagaimana kalau di ceritaku ini naruto punya Rikkudo mode bagus gak ya. Oiya, bagaimana cerita pertamaku? Bagus gak? Tolong beri review ya...

Sumimasen... 


End file.
